Cookies Dorés
Le cookie doré (Golden Cookie) est un objet qui apparait, pendant le jeu, aléatoirement sur l'écran. Il apparait pendant 13 secondes et s'estompe peu à peu jusqu'a disparaitre. Si on clique dessus avant sa disparition, cela permet au joueur d'avoir aléatoirement un des cinq bonus. Vous pouvez voir, dans le menu statistique du jeu, combien de cookies dorés vous avez cliqué auparavant. Il est intéressant de remarquer que les cookies dorés sont toujours en 7. Frenzy (voir ci-dessous) octroie un bonus multiplicateur de 7 et les chaînes peuvent nous donner jusqu'a 7 cookies dorés. Ceci parce que 7 est le symbole de la chance. Les Achievements et les Upgrades Achievements : Upgrades : Les Bonus Note: Ces nombres sont significatifs seulement pour votre premier cookie doré puisqu'il y a 80% de chance pour que l'effet des cookies suivant soit forcé à être différent de l'effet précédent. Toutes ces probabilités sont calculées à partir du code source. *'47.858%' pour avoir "Lucky!": ** Vous obtenez instantanément des cookies. Vous obtenez soit 10% de vos cookies plus 13 soit 20 minutes de votre production de cookie plus 13 (soit CPS * 1200+13), suivant lequel de ces deux nombres est le plus petit. ** Ce bonus se combine avec "Frenzy"; Si "Frenzy" est activé quand vous obtenez "Lucky", Vous aurez donc l'équivalent de 20x7=140 minutes de votre production de cookie. * 47.858% pour avoir'' "Frenzy"'' ** Votre production de cookie est multiplié par 7 pendant 77 secondes. ** Affecte les cookies par seconde mais pas les cookies bite par clic (même si elle affecte indirectement les cookies par clic avec les upgrades Plastic/Iron/Titanium/Adamantium/Unobtainium/Eludium/Wishalloy Mouse). ** Vous pouvez voir combien de temps il vous reste avec la barre doré située en bas de l'écran. ** Ne se combine pas avec lui même (le temps est remis à 77 secondes). *'3.308%' pour avoir "Click frenzy!": ** Le nombre de cookie par clic est multiplié par 777 pendant 13 secondes. ** Les cursors ne sont pas comptabilisés. ** Peut être combiné avec "frenzy". Si vous avez acheté toutes les upgrades "mouse" vous obtenez un muliplicateur de 5439 pour chaque clic. * 0.003226%'' pour obtenir a "blab" (très rare): ** Ne fait quapparaitre des messages' assez droles comme: *** Cookie crumbliness x3 for 60 seconds! *** Chocolatiness x7 for 77 seconds! *** Dough elasticity halved for 66 seconds! *** Golden cookie shininess doubled for 3 seconds! *** World economy halved for 30 seconds! *** Grandma kisses 23% stingier for 45 seconds! *** Thanks for clicking! *** Fooled you! This one was just a test. *** Golden cookies clicked +1! *** Your click has been registered. Thank you for your cooperation. *** Thanks! That hit the spot! *'0.975%' pour commencer une "Cookie chain". ** Si vous avez moins de 10 milliards de cookies dans votre banque, le premier cookie doré de la chaîne vous récompensera avec 7 cookies, puis 3 secondes après avoir cliqué dessus, un autre apparaît et vous donne 77 cookies, puis le troisième 777 cookies, et ainsi de suite. Si vous avez entre 10 millards et 100 milliards de cookies dans votre banque, la chaîne de cookie commencera avec 77 cookies, et lorsque vous en avez 100 milliards, il va commencer avec 777 cookies, et ainsi de suite. ** Cependant, chaque cookie ne s'affiche que pendant un temps limité, diminuant à mesure que vous avancez. Le premier cookie reste à l'écran pendant 10 secondes, le second pendant 5 secondes, le troisième pendant 3 secondes 1/3, etc jusqu'a atteindre un minimum de 1 seconde pour le dixième cookie. La chaîne se termine si vous ne parvenez pas à cliquer sur le cookie avant qu'il ne disparaisse. ** En supposant que vous cliquez sur chaque biscuit, les cinq premiers apparaîtront toujours, mais après, il y a quelques évenements qui peuvent briser la chaîne : *** Il y a 1% de probabilité pour que la chaine se termine. *** La chaîne prendra fin si la récompense qui aurait été obtenu en cliquant sur le prochain cookie est plus de 25% de votre banque. ** Le tableau suivant montre les récompenses pour chaque niveau de la chaîne, ainsi que la probabilité pour que la chaîne continue : Catégorie:Cookie-aide